Wolf Spirit
by PotterheadSnow
Summary: Koja is a lone wolf with a mysterious past and unknown furture. The spirits of ancient wolves guide him along the way and reveal a secret that sets him out on a adventure of a lifetime. Along the way he meets new friends and learns the real meaning of love. But the journey has many dangers that they have to face and koja feels that maybe they wont achieve.
1. Only the Begining

A creamy brown she-wolf lay in her tree-cave surrounded by the familar sounds of the night setting birds. A long thin shadow in the late light padded from the dusty rock edge towards the cave without a sound. He was watching and waiting with eager eyes.

The air was already cooler as night drew closer but the earth was still warm as if almost golden.

Mishka whined and shuddered as her pups were about to be born. Her side lurched and she heard the faint sound of barking deep within her.

By the first light of dawn she had five pups laying next to her flank, there

eyes closed, and yaping for breakfast.

A dark figure entered the cave and rushed to Mishka's side. The soft wetness of a nose nuzzled and nudged at Mishka's neck and back. She lifted her head slightly and waged her tail in greeting to her mate.

Akkea, his pelt a dark chocolate and his eyes blue as the waves on the roaring sea bent down to meet his new family. He had brought food but there was not much to share for the prey was scare and hard to find. His sharp teeth broke into the flesh of a freshly caught rabbit and as it bled he nosed it over gently to Mishka. She ate hungrily quickly licking at the flesh and filling her hunger.

"What are there names?" asked Akkea. She nudged her pups over looking at there mud coloured pelts, three were males and two females. " Kaedi and Kakra are the names of the two she-pups. And the dog-pups are called Koja, Kadak and Kadia." Akkea looked rather puzzled "Why do all there names start with 'K'?" " My whole family had names starting with 'K' and i guess they would of wanted me to carry the tradition, since i regected my own given name." she sadly barked.

Early morning sunlight streamed into the tree-cave that Mishka was settled in. She bent down to one of the she-pups and began to swipe her tounge over its creamy golden fur. The pups pelts were more brighter than the night before and had become extremly fuzzy and soft. Rabbit bones from last nights feed were scattered over on the other side of the tree-cave. The prey had replenished her devouring hunger that clawed at her stomach but it diddnt last long for now she remained hungry once more. Akkea hunted every morning to see what could be found, but the chances were very slim of getting a decent kill. Mishka began to fear for the life of her pups and that they might not survive.

The days soon felt longer and the pups began to weaken by the hour. Mishka could no longer stand the cries and she was losing her patience. The disappearance of her mate was very worrying as he had not returned from the morning hunt. Threatning images of him lying injured or even worse, made mishka fear and wonder if she would have to search for him. What if he never comes back? she thought to herself as she explored her darkest thoughts before falling deeply into a black darkness and feeling nothing more.


	2. Spirits

"YIP!" Mishka's eyes flickered awake and she barked madly, spinning around to face her attacker. The fur on her back bristled but it flattened when she recognized her son Kadak had tripped over her tail, again. "Mum! Kadia was chasing me so i ran in here to get away but i diddnt mean to trip, sorry." he whimpered, lowering his tail in shame. It had been only months after the death of Akkea and Kakra the runt of the litter, she not made it through the night but the family were growing and the four left had made a recovery. Mishka growled and bent down to groom her pup " Well you better be careful beacause i dont want you to get hurt like last time, remember". "It wasnt my fault that Kadia ran into the rocks! We were being careful!,really we were!" he yelped angrily. Kadia suddenly padded into the cave, his eyes fixed intensley on his brother "Why do you always have to run to mummy when your to afraid to face me yourself!" "I do not!" Kadak yelped in defense. Kadia tackled him to the ground " One day im going to be the Meanist and Strongest wolf to ever walk the trees. You'll see, I'll be just like Fang, His fur blacker than the night sky, his claws like eagle talons that could kill you in one slash. And eyes, so red that they burn the fur right of your back!". Mishka nipped her son angrily on the ear "Kadia! Dont tell me you have been out talking with the foxes again!Because you know its dangerous and you shouldnt be there!" . "So you really want to know? Well... lets just say that i was up on the rocks yesterday and i heard a noise from some bushes. I decide to go see whats in there and out comes FANG! His huge TALON claws swinging madly and his EYES burning..."he suddenly stopped as Mishka had nipped him quite hard once again. "KADIA! dont scare your brother like that! You know its not good to spread stories. You will have to stay in the tree-cave tonight, this is your punishment!. Ok, Kadak lets go find your brother and sister." She turned back to Kadia "And dont do anything stupid while were gone or you wont be allowed out for a moon more". She nudged Kadak up the slope along the rocky mountain side and down towards the stream. The sun was slowly falling behind the trees and Mishka knew that they diddnt have long till dark. "Koja! Kosani!" howled Kadak worringly "Where are you, its time to go home". They had arrived alongside the stream were Koja and sister Kosani had been early in the day. "Their not here!" Kadak cried as he continued searching among the trees. Mishka stared around wildly, something was terribly she heard a cry from the direction they had come "NO!" she screeched fleding for the rocks with Kadak in her jaws. She scrambled over the stones, slipping and sliding on the unstable surface, her paws losing a grip were branches of a tree snaped under her weight. She arrived at the entrance of the tree-cave and dropped Kadak beside her staring into the blackness of their home. A huge muscular wolf scuffed out of the entrance, growling deeply in pleasure. He was dragging something small dusty and sruffy and covered in the scent of blood, it was Kadia. "NOO!" Mishka shrieked at the site of her pup. Her heart filled of hatred she charged towards the dog-wolf and leaping on him ripping at his mangy pelt. The dog-wolf diddnt put up much of a fight but fled for the trees yelping in terror. Lifeless, cold and scruffed fur was what was left of Kadia who layed at the entrance, his eyes staring into a diffrent world from this. Koja and Kosani appeared from behind the shelter of a fern both of their bodies trembled in shoke. Koja ran down towards his brother "Kadia...Get up! Kadia.." he whimpered, lowering his head and nudging at the flank of his brother reapeatedly. Kadak lay with his head rested on the back of his brother but his body shoke intensely as he cried. Kosani ran to her mother not wanting to look. Mishka lifted her head towards the sky "Im sorry Kadia, its all my fault, you shouldn't of died". Night had never felt this empty and the moon twinkled more brighter than any star ever would shine. Rock thundered beneath her paws, wind whistled in her ears and the scents of the wild overwelmingly filled her body, she could hear the spirits.


End file.
